huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabayo
Kabayo was a tribe from Survivor: Fiji. With the men in control early on, the females had to flip, find an idol or risk being voted out. Despite all three things happening, they were able to remained fairly unscathed due to weaker opponents. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Alistair, who was sent to Redemption Island during the first impressions twist of Survivor: Blood vs. Water, he was one win away from returning to the game. *Dave, after being sent to Redemption Island when all his allies were eliminated, he lost the duel that could've sent him back into the game during Survivor: Redemption Island. *Lea, who was on the Rarotonga tribe after the tribe dissolve of Survivor: Cook Islands but was one of the many victims under the hands of the Raro Alliance. *Marisa, who was apart of the Puka Puka tribe of Survivor: Cook Islands but was the first victim of the Raro Alliance at the dissolve because all her allies were on the other side. *Natalia, an twice time twenty-third placer who was in the minority at the dissolve of Survivor: Panama and was eliminated when her allies turned on her during Matsing's revote at Survivor: Philippines. *Ricardo, who was voted out at Ulong's first tribal council and replaced by Sienta in the opening twist of Survivor: Palau. Tribe History The Kabayo tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of returning players who in their previous season, were pre-merge boots. Alistair, Ricardo and Dave, as the males of the tribe, formed their own alliance. The girls formed their own alliance to counteract the men, but Lea felt uncomfortable in her position. In the first twist of the season, only the first two tribes would be immune and the other two would send someone home at a Double Tribal Council. Kabayo didn't win the challenge and had to vote someone out. Lea voted for Dave but the other girls remained together and voted for Alistair. The fact this trio split the votes between each other proved to be a costly move and with the mens powerful alliance, Marisa was eliminated. With the boys in control, Lea flipped onto Natalia and left her in isolation. Natalia, knowing she was on the outs, went searching for and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. This rendered her safe for the time being, but was spared when Kabayo won the second immunity challenge but were unsuccessful the next time. The boys and Lea were adamant in voting out Natalia. What they didn't realise or cared to notice was Natalia owning an idol. At tribal, she played her idol which negated the four votes cast against and with the only vote that counted, Dave was sent home, blindsiding the rest of the tribe. Despite the obvious rift Natalia caused, the tribe remained united in challenges and won the remaining two they had together. On Day 12, the final eighteen castaways were split into the Burra and Pagong tribe, with Kabayo and Kuneho being dissolved permanently. Trivia *Kabayo is the first red tribe to be dissolved in Survivor history. Category:Tribe Category:Fiji Tribes